At Dusk and Dawn
by RinnyTheOrange
Summary: Hinata lives in a world that is new to her 14 year old self. At dusk and dawn the Sensors come out, it's a world where night time seems to lasts forever, the only "safe time" that they have is for 2 hours. Hinata is trying to escape her world and get to the other side where the Sensors do not exsist. On her trip she meets a blonde haird boy. NaruHina and OOCness


I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. My father told me to stay at home because he had to work, but I never see him anymore lately! School has been cancelled and really weird things have been happening...we aren't aloud out of our houses before dawn and after dusk.

I looked through the crack of the door to the room my dad was in. I had followed him to his work, it was a really weird layout though, the walls were a dome shape and the building looked about 1,000 feet high! I would get in big trouble if he figured out I was here.  
I strained my ears to hear what my father and his co-workers were talking about.

"We have to warn our families! It's too dangerous to live here any longer!"

"But what about the Sensors?! I know that our families are our main priority but if we leave that will only put us in more danger! We should just wait until they clear out!"

"But if we don't leave soon they will surely find us! We can't keep hiding forever."

"That's the thing! I want to leave too but we CANT, the sun sets and rises too early. The nights are too long and there's only 2 hours of daylight! We don't have have enough time to leave! Let's just wait it out okay? It's for the best."

"...Fine. You better not make me regret my decision Hiashi."

I pulled away from the door. What were they talking about? Sensors? What are those? What's going on? Before I could think about it any longer loud siren like noises startled me causing me to bump into the door and fall to the ground.

"Hinata! What are you doing here?! You are supposed to be in the house! This is very dan-"

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

A loud voice started talking hurriedly into the speakers.

"ATTENTION ALL WORKERS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THE SENSORS HAVE INVADED THE BUILDING, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

"Shit!" I hear my dad curse.

"What's going on dad?"

"No time to talk, come with me." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me to a door on the opposite side of the room while the other people ran to a big closet closest to the windows in the back of the room.

My father pushed past all of them and shoved me into a crevice in the wall.

"Honey, you have to promise me to stay here and be very quiet and still okay?"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"There's no time to talk just do what I say okay?" He said in a rushed whisper. All I could do was nod my head. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"That's my girl." He closed the narrow entrance and I was blanketed in darkness. I could hear the muffled voices of the people on the other side of the wall.

"Everyone stop panicking, we have to be calm like we practiced! Quickly, grab your weapons and get into your positions."

I heard several clicks and medal sounds. And then my ears were filled with the sound of foot steps, getting louder and louder until it was almost unbearably loud. And then they stopped all at once.

"Is everyone ready?" I heard my dad say.

"Yes sir." A chorus of voices said in unison.

The sound of guttural noises filled the room, a nasty sounding noise. Then a barrage of guns. The sounds got louder and then silence. Screams filled the air and I almost choked when I heard my father screaming accompanied by other people screaming bloody murder.

What was going on? Multiple footsteps were making their way around the room. I heard a pair getting closer and closer to my location and then they stopped. Sharp, loud, ragged breaths were coming out of the things mouth from the other side of the wall. They were so close, I held my breath and willed for them to go away.

I tried my best to keep silent and still like my father had instructed me to. I felt the thing linger there for a few minutes before I finally heard several footsteps including the ones in front of me walk away.

I stayed there for a few minutes until I was sure that they were out of the room. I slowly opened my eyes, for I had closed them in fear, and felt around for a way to get out from behind the wall. I groped around until my hand found a handle shaped object and I pulled. It only resulted in a loud creaking noise. I paused and waited for a few seconds. Whew. Nothing had happened. I pulled again and I felt a little bit of the wall release. I pulled again and then suddenly I heard a loud groan of wood. The wall was falling.

BOOM.

I winced at the volume of the sound, I hope it hadn't attracted anything. I crawled out of the wall and looked around. I almost threw up at what I saw. Blood was strewed across the room, pieces of flesh covered the wall. No one in the room was recognizable. My eyes started to water and before I could stop myself a waterfall of tears fell down my face as I looked over the dead "bodies" knowing that my father was among the dead ones.

I don't know how long I stood there crying but before I knew it the whole room was cast in orange. The sun was setting. I recall hearing my father say that it was dangerous during this time, I had a strong feeling that I should stay in the building but I needed to hide. And fast.

I glanced back at my old destroyed hiding place. Well it looked like I couldn't use that anymore.

I cautiously walked out of the room trying to make as little noise as possible. I looked around making sure that there was no monsters. Nothing. Good, they all probably left, but I still can't let my guard down.

I needed to look for a place to stay until daytime, that's when the coast was clear. There was only one thing that was bothering me. Was my mother okay? Were my classmates and teachers safe? This was what plagued my mind.

Suddenly I heard foot steps, and then there was a person standing at the end of the hall. But the thing was...it had silver hair and arms covered with scales. This was not a human, it was a sensor. And it was staring right at me. I froze, I was going to die! I know it. I stood completely still as it walked in my direction, faster and faster. Until it was right in front of me.

I could hear it's loud breathing as it stood just a few inches away from my face. Why wasn't it attacking me? Couldn't it see me? That's when I noticed, it had white colored eyes. It was blind.

I tried to calm my breathing. Don't make any noise. Don't move. Be completely still, maybe it won't notice me and goes away. I held my breath. It felt like eternity until it turned around and walked away. I stood there stiff and quiet until I was positive it was gone.

That was probably the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. I walked around quietly, pausing now and then if I thought I heard something. As I continued walking around I noticed a door slightly ajar. I cautiously walked towards it and peered through the crack. There was nothing in there except for a desk and a chair. There was carpeted floor! Maybe I could sleep here!

I walked into the room and got a closer look. There was a couch and pillows. The couch didn't look very comfortable though. I'm guessing that this was a room for interviews and stuff like that. I closed the door and locked it, I didn't want any sneak attacks while I was sleeping. I crawled onto the couch and tried my hardest to sleep. I looked at my watch, it was 6:47 pm. I remember my father saying that it was only safe out for two hours. The problem was what time exactly was that?

If the monsters come out at dusk and dawn wouldn't they sleep sometime between that? Dusk starts sometime around...6:35 pm? Dawn starts around about...6:50 am? So between those two times is when it should probably be safe out. This is a lot of thinking, I always sucked at math. Um, there's twenty-four hours in a day...uh, how many hours between 6:50 and 6:35?

After a few minutes of thinking I finally figured it out, at roughly 12 and 1 pm and at 12 and 1 am I would be relatively safe. I smirked at myself and my awesome math skills. I laid down on my back pleased with myself even though this was no time to be proud of being able to do math. Before I could continue to inwardly congratulate myself I heard a loud growling noise. It was my stomach.

Darn it. I probably missed dinner. That brings me back to my previous thoughts. Is my mother okay? When I get out of here I'm going straight home, first I need to find my mother and tell her about dad...this has been the worst day ever so far. Why is this even happening? What caused this? Was it a bizarre science project gone wrong? Testing on animals and they multiplied?

I continued trying to figure out possible scenarios for about an hour until I felt my eyelids starting to drop. It was so early! Why was I getting tired? I let out a big yawn, I hope I didn't attract anything. I guess a few hours of sleep

Wouldn't hurt. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind into the world of dreams.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? An office? I sat up and looked around. Oh yea, I fell asleep, what time was it? I glanced at my watch. It read 11:32 pm. I had slept for almost 5 hours, it was almost time where I could go outside. Now what can I do until then? I don't want to leave the room yet, I really don't want an encounter like last time.

I looked around the room and decided to look through the desk in the middle of the room. I stood up and walked around to the front of the desk and opened one of the drawers. Just a bunch of papers. I opened another. Yes! A bag of mints! I took one and popped it into my mouth, I put the bag into my back pocket.

I wanted to see if I could find any other stuff so I opened another drawer. A few pens and pencils. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take one or two, I grabbed one blue ink pen and a pencil. I looked in the other drawer and it was just more papers. I sighed and got up, let's see if I can find anything else to occupy my time. I walked around the room more and noticed a door connected to the room.

Huh? I guess I didn't see it when I first came in. I walked towards the door and peeked in. It was a bathroom, now that I think about it I really have to go! That's what happens when you don't use the bathroom for more than 6 hours.

I quickly walked in and did my business. After I was done and I had washed my hands I came back out and looked around once more. I didn't see anything else in the room to look at or do. I looked at my watch, it said 11:39. Why couldn't time go by faster? I guess I could leave the room...so long as I don't get caught by any of the sensors.

I slowly walked towards the door and looked both ways as if crossing a street before I deemed it clear and exited the room. I went right because I came from the left to get here. As I was walking I ended up in the lobby. It was a bloody mess, kind of like the room I was in before. I feel bad for the people who got needlessly killed, they didn't deserve it.

I walked around narrowly avoiding blood and insides smeared across the floor. As I walked around I spotted a vending machine and water fountain in the corner of the wide room. I quickly walked over to it, too bad I didn't have an money...wait a second. This seems really bad but maybe one of the dead people have some spare change? I walked up to one of the 'bodies' as it was barley recognizable and reached into its pants pocket. Nothing. I looked around for a purse or something like a wallet lying around.

That's when I spotted it! An arm decapitated from its body with a purse hanging off of the elbow. What a gruesome sight but I walked calmly over to the body part anyway and carefully detached the purse away from it. I reached in the purse and started rummaging around for change or a wallet. I got irritated after I couldn't feel my way around and started pulling things out.

Nail polish. Lipgloss. Chap-stick. Water bottle. Pads...nope, not money. Nail filer. Pennies. Crumbs...ew. Ah-ha! Quarters! 25. 50. 75. 100. 125. A dollar twenty-five. I could buy a snack or something with this. I walked back over to the machine and looked through my options. Cheese-its? Nah. Uh, peanut butter crackers? No, too dry. Yes! They have cinnamon rolls! It costs exactly the amount I have. I put the coins and the slot and pressed the button to get my snack.

I quickly unwrapped the packaging and took a big bite of it. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. Or how dark it was outside...what time was it? I looked at my watch again. It was 11:51 pm. Soon I could leave. I continued to eat my roll and started digging through the purse again, maybe I could find more useful things. As I sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby I heard a crunch. I felt around and felt a crinkly thing in my back pocket. It was the bag of mints I had found earlier. I put it back in my pocket and started pulling more things out of the purse.

I decided to keep the chap-stick and pads, who knows when I might need it? I pulled out of mini bottle of lotion, a comb, a wallet (that I was looking for earlier!) and a bunch of other stuff. I might as well bring the whole bag with me and take out the stuff I don't need. Such as a nail filer, nail polish, hair clips, mascara, and face products. I got up and put the purse over my head like a bag. I looked at my watch again, it was 11:59. This watch was really coming in handy, I'm glad my mom bought it for me.

I finished my cinnamon roll and threw the wrapper in the trash. I started to get thirsty so I took out the water bottle I had found earlier and took a sip. It would probably be a good idea to refill it before I left. I walked over to the water fountain and refilled my bottle. I glanced at my watch, it was 12:01. Time to leave.

I turned around after fastening the cap to the bottle and stared out the windows and out into the dark street. It was so empty outside. I really hope my prediction was right, and that there was no monsters lurking around at this time. Please let me be right.

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? An office? I sat up and looked around. Oh yea, I fell asleep, what time was it? I glanced at my watch. It read 11:32 pm. I had slept for almost 5 hours, it was almost time where I could go outside. Now what can I do until then? I don't want to leave the room yet, I really don't want an encounter like last time.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it! Please comment so I can get ideas on what to change or adD, and don't forget to tell me what you guys want to happen next!


End file.
